


片段

by k3tueur



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Just little fragments, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3tueur/pseuds/k3tueur
Summary: “班吉后来偶尔会想，倘若那刻伊森与他真的是在拍一部电影而非任务危急，他一定会毫不犹豫亲吻他。”
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好喜欢MI6的开头

一个全无星光的夜。

十一月的晚风已经有了些微冷意，经过隧道时更像是初被刀斧凿开的冰面，能在英国人略带弧形的下颌上留下轻微的刺痛感。

Benji肩膀瑟缩，微翘的鼻头被冻得稍稍泛红，他拢了拢西服领口，暗自懊恼着临走前未能带上那件天鹅绒质地的长款外套。

“你们知道的，”Benji尝试吸了下鼻子，他的鼻翼那处被风吹得有点儿僵化，“我这不是紧张。”

“不是紧张。”Ethan笑着瞥向他又快速收回视线，“好的。”

Benji原本想辩驳几句，这算不上揶揄，但至少Ethan看上去确实放松又不安。对方以侧脸示他，靠近他的那边额角被月光映照得发亮，微小的青筋在那块皮肤上张牙舞爪，再加上特工睫毛上的那点儿跳跃的银尘，种种都使英国人想起泰晤士河晨间的雾和去佛罗伦萨游历时见过的漫山鸢尾。Benji的意思是这些都是他生命中见过的美好的事物，包括Ethan。

他大约耗费了有十几秒钟才回神听见耳机里Luther的调侃，或许是紧张过度令Benji的声音多少有些嘟嘟囔囔，他开始拨弄起自己左手的袖口纽扣，那里掉出一截线头被他捻在指间。

“可对方毕竟是亡命之徒，”Benji恢复了往常稍显浮夸的声调，Luther说过这是英国人的天赋，“如果他们要杀我，我却没有矫健的身手和精准的枪法——当然，我还是受过一定专业训练的。”

“Benji。”Ethan喊了一遍他的名字。

“我是说，今天晚上冷得有点出乎我意料了，要是我扣动扳机的手指过于僵硬——哇哦，生死刹那，想想都惊险。”

“Benji。”

“——说真的，你们确定没人看见我挂在浴室里那件天鹅绒外套吗？”

“Benji，”Ethan说，“我不会让你有事的。”

Ethan开口时并不十分严肃，他微微眯起眼睛，神情敛去锋芒余下安抚，却成为黑夜里一束尚存温度的光。

Benji那刻近乎反常地静默在原地，好像Ethan这一句话蕴含极大的力量，即使声调平平语句简短，亦可驱散他周身寒气。特工声音轻缓得犹如卡萨布兰卡寺庙穹顶之上的云雀羽，越过烈日风沙与小半片大西洋后直直扎入他心脏，带来的却不是疼痛。

这一幕像极爱情电影中的缓慢镜头，杂乱背景被虚化，嘈杂声音过滤得一干二净，Benji Dunn透过Ethan Hunt一个简单至极的微笑就看见整个佛罗伦萨的鸢尾盛放。

“我知道。”Benji眨了眨眼睛，重新藏起袖口那截细线，“我相信你，Ethan。”

那是他们成为同事、或者说同伴后彼此最为接近的几分钟。Benji后来偶尔会想，倘若那刻Ethan与他真的是在拍一部电影而非任务危急，他一定会毫不犹豫亲吻他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MI4克里姆林宫的skinship

Benji准备按响那个他压根叫不出名字的水滴发声装置时被Ethan握住了手腕。

力道不重，甚至可以说有些过轻了。好像施力者确信只要这点儿力气、恰到好处的一点儿，便可将Benji牢牢掌握。无需多余花招。

这一握并非极其漫长，相反它短暂到令Benji感觉不太真实，有如通宵游戏过后他睡倒在沙发上会做的每一个无名好梦。

庆幸在Benji确实以为自己做了一个梦之前，Ethan率先将手安放他肩上，整个手掌搭在他紧裹新式贡比棉军装的左侧肩膀、一块不甚匀称的皮肉。那只握过枪柄的、独属于特工的手从靠近锁骨的位置开始——又或者他真的碰到了锁骨——沿着军装上中士肩章的纹路逡巡到肩头，掌心拢住英国人的一小部分脊背。

Benji没有动。他本该说点儿什么，比如一个关于英式红茶的笑话，或者同Ethan讲述自己在萨尔茨堡见过的最盛大一场雪——现在恰是看雪的季节；或许他可以邀请Ethan同去，特工的牢狱生活应当乏善可陈，他会带Ethan去见识多瑙河畔葱郁的橄榄树林和法兰西玫瑰花瓣上的晨露——Benji多年前看过那些玫瑰，花田的地面火山灰般柔软潮湿，而他站在轻盈且透明的晨曦里，至今记忆犹新。

可最后Benji什么也没说。好像他忽然失去了吐露这些言语的能力，抑或执行任务的途中尚不是最合适、最浪漫的时机。在他思考更多之时，Ethan指了指过道那头的警卫，又指他手中的装置。

“你得再等等。”Ethan说。

“我明白。”Benji把声音放得极轻，但声线温暖，大抵确能融化萨尔茨堡上空盘旋的灰雀扑落下翅膀的碎雪。他停顿一秒才继续开口。

“凡事都得等一等。”


End file.
